


INTO THE DARK

by MarionSLee



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, post episodio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTO THE DARK

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y se sentó trabajosamente detrás del volante. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, cansado. Había sido un día muy largo, y sabía que el día siguiente sería igual de duro. O, tal vez, más. Acababa de salir del laboratorio del forense, donde habían dejado toda la documentación preparada para la autopsia. En algún momento tendría que preparar el informe de la muerte del Reverendo Driscoll y no sabía cómo iba a argumentar lo ocurrido en el bosque. Si cerraba los ojos, aún veía a Audrey empuñando el arma, parada en medio de aquel claro y al Reverendo caer al suelo pesadamente, sin vida.

Le costaba creer que aquel hombre hubiese muerto. No porque le tuviera en estima, ni mucho menos. Pero había pensado que el Reverendo sería de las últimas personas en abandonar Haven cuando los problemas se hubieran hecho insostenibles.

Se agarró al volante con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por la presión. No lo notaba; no percibía el hormigueo que debía producirle aquella sensación. Sólo el tacto leve del cuero, nada más. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que descansara sobre el asiento.

Desde que muriera su padre sentía como si lo que estaba haciendo, el trabajo que estaba realizando, lo estuviera sobrepasando. En ocasiones, en la mayoría de ellas, para qué engañarse, sentía como si no entendiera nada; como si los problemas aparecieran y él se limitara a recoger los pedazos que iban quedando tras su rastro. Pero, desde hacía un tiempo, ahí estaba Audrey para hacerle ver, para hacerle creer que ellos podían, en efecto, ayudar. Y él, desesperadamente, quería creerla. Enfrentarse ahora a la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera allí para ayudarlo… no, eso no podría afrontarlo. Simplemente, no quería.

El motor rugió al encenderlo y Nathan emprendió camino hacia su casa. Las calles de Haven estaban desiertas. Sólo un gato se cruzó en su camino, haciéndole disminuir la marcha. En el cielo, una luna casi completa iluminaba las nubes, que se teñían de plata con su luz.

Al pasar frente al edificio policial, Nathan ralentizó el coche, despacio, hasta detenerse por completo junto a la acera. Un resplandor tenue se filtraba por una de las ventanas del piso bajo; la que él y Audrey habían compartido antes de ser nombrado Jefe. Se suponía que debía estar apagada a esas horas de la noche. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, buscó a tientas su pistola. Ahí estaba, preparada para ser utilizada cuando lo necesitara.

Puso especial cuidado en cerrar la puerta cuando bajó del coche. Si había alguien en el interior del edificio, no quería anticiparle su llegada con ruido innecesario. En la calle, sólo se podían escuchar los insectos nocturnos y el aleteo de algún que otro murciélago. Anduvo hasta las escaleras de entrada con paso rápido y abrió la puerta. El edificio estaba en silencio. La sala principal estaba desierta tal cual había quedado después de la jornada laboral. Cientos de carpetas descansaban sobre las mesas. Los ordenadores estaban apagados y en reposo; los teléfonos, en silencio y las puertas a los despachos, cerradas. Todas, excepto la de Audrey. Respiró profundamente, intentando serenar su pulso. Amartilló la pistola, sintiendo plenamente el peso del arma en su mano y se encaminó con cautela hacia el despacho. Se detuvo en el vano de la puerta un solo segundo antes de atreverse a mirar.

Audrey estaba sentada tras su mesa, con la atención puesta en algo que tenía ante sí, un gran vaso de café a su derecha y la funda vacía del arma a la izquierda. Nathan bajó su pistola y la guardó con cautela. Dio un paso al frente, hasta situarse bajo el dintel de la puerta, apoyándose en el marco y cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Parker?

Al escuchar la voz de su compañero, Audrey se sobresaltó, mirando hacia el lugar de donde le había llegado el sonido con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Me has asustado, Nathan! No te he oído llegar.

El policía asintió pesadamente.

-De eso se trataba, Audrey. Si hubieras sido un ladrón, de nada me hubiera valido para sorprenderle entrar haciendo ruido, ¿no crees?

Ella apenas sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

Nathan se acercó a ella con paso lento, hasta colocarse al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Estás bien, Audrey? –preguntó con voz queda.

Audrey levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos azules de su compañero mirándola fijamente, medio entornados, de la manera en la que él solía hacerlo y que ya era tan familiar para ella.

Con un movimiento pesado de cabeza, ella negó.

-No, Nathan, no estoy bien.- Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro para, a continuación, despejar el cabello de ambos lados de su cara y volver a mirarlo.

El policía separó una silla y se sentó, inclinándose hacia adelante, haciendo que la distancia existente entre ambos fuera sólo la anchura de la mesa.

-Estarás bien. Te lo prometo.

Audrey enarcó una ceja y se recostó contra el respaldo de la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaré bien, Nathan? He matado a un hombre. Esto va a tener consecuencias.

-Todos vimos lo que ocurrió, Audrey. Salvaste a una niña. Él iba a matarla.

La mujer miró hacia el techo, visiblemente afectada.

-¡Pero era una niña con problemas! Una niña que, seguramente, había matado a alguien antes – dijo elevando el tono de voz. -¿Crees que no tendrán en cuenta ese dato?

-Disparaste a su hombro – espetó Nathan entre dientes. Respiró profundamente y volvió a repetir, bajando el tono de voz: –Disparaste a su hombro. Yo lo vi y eso será lo que declararé. Y los demás también lo harán.

Audrey echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con fuerza.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Nathan. Duke no lo hará. No después de lo que ha… pasado hoy.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar justo donde ella estaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio, quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de su compañera.

-¡Oh, sí! Duke dirá que llegó tarde y que no pudo ver el momento del disparo. Porque podría darse el hecho de que declare en ruinas su destartalado barco y tenga que llevarlo a una chatarrería.

Audrey mantuvo la mirada de Nathan por unos instantes. El encendido alegato del policía hizo que una tímida sonrisa acudiera a sus labios, iluminando así sus ojos claros.

-Gracias, Nathan.

El policía asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Se enderezó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¿Estás bebiendo café, agente Parker? ¿A estas horas de la noche? – preguntó con cierta ironía en su voz, para añadir a continuación: -No lograrás dormir.

-No es… café – confesó ella, mirando de reojo al recipiente sobre la mesa.

Nathan sonrió levemente, mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la mesa.

-Tu pistola, Audrey, ¿dónde está? – quiso saber. Ella hizo un gesto en dirección al exterior de la oficina.

-En el armero. Precintada dentro de un sobre.

-¿Quién la ha precintado?

Audrey respiró profundamente, exhalando después el aire con lentitud.

-He sido yo. Sé cuál es el protocolo a seguir, Jefe Wuornos.

Él sonrió al escuchar el tono con el que ella le había llamado Jefe.

-Vete a casa, Audrey. ¿Puedes conducir?

Ella se levantó de la silla con rapidez, separó los brazos del cuerpo y asintió.

-Sí. No te preocupes – contestó, deteniéndose delante de él, que continuaba medio sentado en la mesa.

Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas durante unos instantes más de lo necesario, permaneciendo inmóviles, como si los hubieran clavado al suelo, con la vista clavada el uno en el otro. Nathan tragó saliva y temió que el mismo ruido que había escuchado en sus oídos lo hubiera escuchado ella. Audrey levantó una mano, en un intento de despedida para bajarla al momento y frotarla contra la pernera de sus vaqueros en un gesto nervioso. El aire en la sala se había cargado extrañamente y Audrey notó cómo su respiración se hacía más pesada.

-Hasta mañana entonces. -Finalmente Audrey rompió el vínculo que se había formado entre ambos y, acercándose a él, lo abrazó. Audrey apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras que ambas mejillas se rozaban.

La barba crecida de dos días cosquilleó la piel del rostro de la mujer. Audrey cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma que desprendían las ropas del Nathan. Olía a bosque, a madera. Pero también percibió una esencia que era particularmente suya.

El cuerpo de Nathan se envaró entre sus brazos repentinamente y los músculos de los brazos se endurecieron bajo sus palmas. Pero él no le devolvió el abrazo.

Lentamente, Audrey se retiró hasta que su rostro quedó frente al del hombre, que la miraba como si nunca antes en su vida la hubiera visto. O como si un terrible dolor se estuviera apoderando de él. Lo miró fijamente a su vez. Primero sus ojos; tan claros que, si miraba con atención, podría verse reflejada en ellos. En su nariz, recta y, finalmente, en sus labios. Nunca les había prestado demasiada atención, pero eran muy bonitos. Sin poder dejar de contemplarlos, se acercó hasta ellos, despacio, y los cubrió con los suyos.

Nathan los recibió con desconcierto, como si no estuviera seguro de que ella, en realidad, lo estuviera besando. No se atrevía a moverse. Ya bastante se revolvía su corazón, que lo amenazaba a cada latido con salirse de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la boca de Audrey. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Y eran deliciosos. Podía sentirla; podía sentir cada minúsculo poro de la piel de ella en contacto con la suya. Podía notar el efecto que producía su cercanía en él. Y temió que su cabeza fuera a estallar cuando ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Inconscientemente, sin saber bien de dónde vino aquella orden, se retiró abruptamente, alejándose de Audrey.

La reacción de Nathan la tomó por sorpresa. Aquellos ojos fijos en ella, con la respiración agitada, buscando el aire que parecía faltarle, hizo que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer. Se reprendió mentalmente por no recordar el problema de su compañero: él no podía sentir a nadie, a nadie salvo a ella. No debía de ser fácil lidiar con su problema y ella había traspasado una línea que, en otras circunstancias, no habría cruzado. Sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Nathan, lo …

Antes de que pudiera concluir su frase, el hombre depositó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella, haciendo así que se callara al instante. Nathan negó con la cabeza, impidiendo que ella desviara su mirada y, despacio, la atrajo hacia él, apoderándose de sus labios.

El aire se detuvo abruptamente en los pulmones de Audrey. Aquellos no eran los mismos labios estáticos y duros que había encontrado un minuto atrás. Estos eran exigentes, tiernos y embriagadores. Hambrientos. Una boca que, inexorablemente, la exploraba como si no hubiera un mañana. La parte del cerebro de Audrey que aún le funcionaba pensó que ya tendría tiempo en otra ocasión para disculparse. Si llegaba el caso. En aquel momento sólo existían aquel lugar y aquel beso.

Nathan la acercó más hacia sí, encerrándola en el hueco de sus brazos, contra su pecho. No quería que ella se retirara de nuevo. Era inhumano quitarle el agua a un sediento, ¿no era así? Pues él lo estaba. Y no de cualquier agua, sino de ella. Tenerla a su lado todos aquellos meses y no poder tocarla, no poder sentir su roce y anhelarlo cada día, ansiarlo como quien ansía el aire, era la mayor tortura a la que se podía someter a un hombre. Ahora estaban allí, juntos, y no iba a consentir que ella se arrepintiera. Porque, el cielo no lo permitiera, él no lo haría.

Mordisqueó los labios femeninos y escuchó un tímido gemido procedente de la garganta de ella. Aquello iba a matarlo, lo sabía, pero, en aquellos momentos, no recordaba mejor manera de pasar a la otra vida. Asedió una y otra vez los labios de Audrey, mordiéndolos, succionándolos hasta que ella se rindió y su lengua conquistó la boca femenina.

Audrey sabía ligeramente a whiskey. Aquello lo embriagó como si hubiera sido él quién lo hubiese bebido. La rodeó fuertemente con sus brazo y la pegó tanto a él que creyó iban a fundirse por el calor.

La lengua de Nathan era un pecado en sí misma, concretó Audrey en un instante de lucidez. Entraba y salía de su boca, empujaba y buscaba. Sus dientes la mordisqueaban cuidadosamente y la dejaban marchar cada vez que ella se retiraba para, a continuación, buscarla de nuevo. Y ella le daba la bienvenida en cada ocasión, saliendo a su encuentro. Oprimió enérgicamente sus manos en sus hombros para no caer, temiendo que, de seguir así, iba a terminar clavándole las uñas. Sentía los vigorosos músculos de sus hombros y sus bíceps bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Necesitado de aire, Nathan abandonó a regañadientes los labios de Audrey para depositar una miríada de pequeñas caricias en sus mejillas y en su mandíbula. Audrey dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole así que él tuviera libre acceso a su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando Nathan paseó su lengua por la sensible piel de su cuello. Apretó fuertemente los párpados, sintiendo cómo cada poro de su piel, cómo cada molécula de su ser, vibraba.

Fue el momento de Audrey de retribuir toda la atención que Nathan le había otorgado. Paseó la palma de sus manos por la espalda del hombre, arriba y abajo, despacio, una vez y otra, hasta que Nathan echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con vehemencia. Audrey sonrió para sí, satisfecha por la reacción masculina y fue el momento en que encontró el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo mordisqueó tiernamente a su antojo, acariciándolo con la punta de la lengua. Tras ello, su próximo objetivo era el cuello de Nathan. El vello raspó un poco sus labios pero no le importó; ella continuó con su exploración. Sintió el pulso fuerte y certero del hombre en un punto en el cuello y lo besó, casi con adoración.

Nathan tuvo que apretar fuertemente los puños para evitar llevar a Audrey de la mano y hacerle el amor en el sofá de la sala de visitas. Ella no se merecía aquello. No se merecía un polvo rápido en un sofá. Porque, tal y como estaba, sería rápido. Entonces una pregunta lo abofeteó, dejándolo atónito: ¿Desde cuándo había deseado aquello? ¿Desde cuándo había deseado a Audrey Parker? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía una cosa: había sido antes de saber que a ella sí la podía sentir.

Pese a que era lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos, se vio obligado a separar a Audrey de sí. Los ojos de la mujer destellaban en la semioscuridad del despacho y sus labios y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidos por el roce de su barba. Estuvo muy cerca de flaquear al verla así pero, apretando la mandíbula, la alejó aún más.

-Nathan, ¿qué ocurre? Yo…

Él impidió que ella continuara hablando.

-Audrey, será mejor que te marches a casa – le dijo con una voz ronca que apenas reconocía como suya.

La mujer lo miró, incrédula.

-No lo dices en serio.

Él sólo asintió, intentando mostrarse seguro pero queriendo, en su interior, volver a abrazarla y que no se marchara.

-Es lo mejor.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, manteniendo fijamente la mirada como si estuvieran echando un pulso. Fue Nathan el primero en darse por vencido, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Márchate a casa, Audrey. Por favor –añadió en voz baja, casi inaudible.

El tono con el que le había rogado que se marchara hizo que Audrey diera un paso atrás, separándose de él. Luego otro más hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue considerable. Nathan cruzó fuertemente los brazos delante de su pecho y se negó a mirarla de nuevo.

-¿Que me marche? ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré! – exclamó ella elevando los brazos hacia el techo, sintiéndose impotente. – Pero antes tendrás que explicarme de qué va todo esto porque hace un momento… hace un momento tuve una impresión completamente distinta.

Nathan tuvo que inspirar profundamente para armarse con el valor de volver a mirarla. Sin embargo, era demasiado doloroso verla allí, parada frente a él, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, la respiración agitada y un interrogante en los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Audrey, un revolcón rápido en el sofá?

-No hace falta que seas grosero, Nathan.

Él se incorporó, caminando hacia ella con paso lento.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo quieres que sea? – espetó entre dientes, mirándola fijamente.

De repente, Audrey comprendió. Allí estaba ella, dolida por lo que había ocurrido horas atrás en el bosque, buscando consuelo en alguien a quien creía importarle… con quien creía tener una conexión especial y resultaba que todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada. Que, aparte de poder sentirla físicamente, Nathan no sentía nada por ella, aparte de la amistad que los unía. Entenderlo fue como un jarro de agua fría cayendo por su espalda. Intentó decir algo más pero su garganta se negó a emitir sonido alguno y terminó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Asintió, despacio.

-Lo… lo siento, Nathan– hizo una pausa, sintiéndose torpe y dolida -. Había supuesto que yo te... Oh, bien, no importa. Nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches

No esperó a que él respondiera y, con paso rápido, abandonó la habitación.

Se había quedado solo, como era habitual en su vida. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante hasta que su barbilla casi tocó su pecho. Se acercó hasta la ventana justo en el momento en que Audrey abandonaba el edificio. Vio a su compañera correr hasta su coche y oyó las ruedas chirriar contra el asfalto cuando arrancó, perdiéndose en la noche.

Nathan apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente, intentando sosegar su cuerpo y, lo más importante, su corazón. Tras unos minutos, se acercó hasta la lámpara que se había mantenido encendida sobre la mesa de Audrey y la apagó, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad. Se sentó tras el que había sido su escritorio durante mucho tiempo y se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, uniendo las manos frente a él, sobre la mesa. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pensó amargamente. No había querido dejarse llevar por la embriaguez de sentir a Audrey contra su cuerpo y, a cambio, ¿qué había logrado? Que ella saliera corriendo. Había logrado que ella pensara que no le importaba. Si hubiera podido, se habría abofeteado a sí mismo.

Allí estaba él, sentado en la oscuridad, lamentándose de lo que había ocurrido y Audrey de camino a su casa, pensando algo completamente equivocado a la realidad. No, aquello no podía quedar así. Se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla a su vez. Corrió hacia el exterior y se montó en el coche.

Audrey consideró que, de haber algún policía de ronda aquella noche, la habrían detenido por exceso de velocidad. Aunque en aquellos momentos le importaban más bien poco las señales de tráfico. Tan sólo quería llegar a su casa y meterse en la cama, debajo de un montón de mantas y no salir en, tal vez, ¿una semana? Porque, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse al día siguiente a Nathan? ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Lo siento, intenté seducirte porque, ilusa de mí, pensé que sentías algo por mi" Antes preferiría que se la tragara la tierra.

Miró por el retrovisor. Tras ella venía un coche a toda velocidad. La luz de los faros se reflejaba en su espejo y tuvo que moverlo ligeramente para que no la cegara. Se aferró al volante con fuerza y pisó el acelerador. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Aparcó delante de The Grey Gull y se bajó inmediatamente. El coche que la había seguido todo el camino, lo había hecho hasta la puerta del bar. Tal vez fuera un cliente de Duke con muchas ganas de tomarse una copa. Algo que no podía reprocharle pues tal vez ella hiciera lo mismo.

El coche aparcó tras el suyo. Audrey intentó mirar quién demonios era pero las luces la cegaban. No pudo ver de quién se trataba hasta que, un segundo después, los faros se apagaron. Reconoció el coche al instante. Nathan la había seguido. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho con un gesto toirpe. Estuvo tentada de dar media vuelta, salir corriendo escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su casa. Pero eso era algo que ella nunca haría; no era de las que les daba la espalda a los problemas y corría. No. Ella los enfrentaba, los entendía y, si podía, los solucionaba. Aquello no iba a ser menos.

Nathan se bajó del coche, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Se acercó hasta ella con paso calmado, desvió la mirada en dirección al suelo y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, imitando el gesto de la mujer.

-Audrey, yo…

Ella sonrió a medias, visiblemente incómoda.

-No, Nathan, déjalo. Creo que las cosas han quedado medianamente claras. ¿Para qué volver sobre ello?

Él dio un paso al frente, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos. Buscó con la mirada los ojos azules de Audrey, ahora oscuros debido a la noche. Los miró un instante para, a continuación, rehuirlos.

-Por favor, escúchame. Escúchame porque, tal vez, después no tenga el valor de decirlo- apretó fuertemente los labios, intentando que su mente encontrara las palabras adecuadas. -¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que resulta para mí tenerte cada día a mi lado y no poder tocarte? Es una tortura. Si piensas que sólo es porque a ti sí puedo sentirte, estás equivocada. Creo que comenzó mucho antes. – Inspiró con fuerza y elevó la vista hacia el cielo.- Me tocas, me rozas y…

-Nathan.

-… Y temo que, si hago algo, si doy un paso en falso, tú me...

-Nathan, cállate.

Había estado rehuyendo la mirada de ella desde que comenzara a hablar. Ahora era el momento de enfrentarla. Esperaba encontrar a una Audrey que lo mirara con dureza y los labios fruncidos. Pero lo sorprendió descubrir que Audrey sonreía. Entornó los ojos, inquisitivo, mientras una dura línea se formó a lo largo de su frente.

-Yo…

Audrey dio un paso hacia adelante, luego otro y otro más, hasta que las punteras de sus zapatos chocaron, quedando así uno frente al otro. Ella elevó el rostro y sonrió una vez más, haciendo que todas sus facciones resplandecieran.

-Cállate. Porque estoy a punto de besarte de nuevo.

El desconcierto inicial que Nathan sintió al escuchar esas palabras duró el tiempo que Audrey se le acercó, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Era como si todo aquel período, desde que saliera del edificio policial, no hubiera estado respirando y, por fin, lo hubiese hecho. La encerró entre sus brazos y la estrechó todo lo que pudo contra su pecho mientras le devolvía fervientemente el beso.

A regañadientes, Audrey se separó de él.

-Subamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Nathan sólo pudo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

Ella lo miró de manera sesgada.

-Si me haces el mismo numerito de la oficina ahí arriba, te juro que te doy con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza.

-Dejaste la pistola en la oficina, ¿recuerdas? – apostilló Nathan, ligeramente divertido.

-¡Es cierto! – respondió ella. Miró de nuevo a Nathan y elevó una ceja, de manera seductora. – Pero no pienses que te ibas a librar. Encontraría algún otro objeto. ¿Un cenicero, tal vez?

Audrey pensó que Nathan debería reírse más a menudo pues, al hacerlo, sus ojos resplandecían y sus líneas de expresión, normalmente muy marcadas, se relajaban. Ahogó una carcajada y pasó un brazo por la cintura masculina.

Mientras subían, les llegó el ruido la música y el murmullo de la clientela del bar. Antes de entrar, miró a Nathan una vez más por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró hacia él y lo buscó con los párpados medio entornados.

-¿No te marcharás, verdad?

La mano del hombre la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla. Al sentir el contacto de la suave tez femenina, Nathan cerró los ojos, como queriendo recordar para siempre el tacto de su piel. Le alzó ligeramente la cabeza, lo necesario para que sus bocas se encontraran. Nathan le susurró la respuesta contra los labios.

-No.

Cuando Audrey cerró la puerta tras ellos, todo aquel ruido quedó atrás, suspendido en la oscuridad.

FIN


End file.
